carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Love Remembered Part II (1987)
Alexis will not be able to keep up this charade for long, especially with Krystle and Dex in Singapore. We get some more touching scenes of Alexis telling Blake about the children (except Amanda) and Alexis painting a portrait of Blake. Krystle learns that Alexis had checked Blake out of the hospital. Dex believes that Blake and Alexis have fallen back in love. Krystle finds this to be ridiculous. Dex just wants to give up and return to Denver, but Krystle finally decides to hire a private investigator to track them down. Despite the investigator saying it could take a while, he quickly learns of a rich woman from Colorado who rented a villa outside of Singapore. Back in Denver, Dominique returns to the mansion to be greeted by a visitor - Gary Tilden. He is still trying to muscle his way into Dominique's career. Tilden warns Dominique that "his people" are not thrilled that she bought the studio. They are going to rough her up. Fortunately for Dominique, Nick arrives just in time to scare off the two men. Nick brings Dominique back to the mansion and he gets as close as the door to her room. He asks if he should stay but Dominique reluctantly says no. Steven believes Sammy Jo when she tells him that she was never pregnant but believed she was. Sammy Jo returns from the hospital and does not even bother to tell Clay that she was leaving early since she wants an annulment. Clay only married her because he believed she was pregnant, not because he loved her. Clay messed up by using the past tense when he claimed that he loved Sammy Jo. Danny is doing better. His drawings are happier with a smiling sun and vibrant colors. Steven attributes it to Danny spending more time with Sammy Jo. In fact, Steven wants the three of them to spend more time together. And, this is just not for Danny, but for Steven also. He wants to do it for the family he has always desired. In Singapore, Krystle tracks down Alexis and barges her way through the villa and demands to know where Blake is. Since Blake was going for a walk, Alexis tries to play it off that Blake was not there, but he returns during the conversation. Krystle embraces Blake and keeps telling him that it is her, but Blake has no memories of Krystle or Kristina. Krystle tells him to look at his wallet since he always keeps a picture of the two but there is no picture (Alexis had torn it up). Distraught over the rejection, Krystle leaves. She cannot leave soon enough but is stuck while her driver changes a tire. Back in the villa, Blake wants some answers and Alexis knows it is time to bite the bullet and begins to tell the truth - about the divorce, Krystle, etc. The stress jolts Blake to getting his memory back. He runs out and calls out for Krystle who is now driving down the driveway. Hearing Blake call her name, she gets out of the car and the two run towards one another. They profess their love for one another and embrace. Alexis looks on with the memories of the last few days. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington (credit only) * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * Clyde Kusatsu ... Dr. Chen * Madison Mason ... Gary Tilden * William Beckley ... Gerard * Jose De Vega ... Private Investigator * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Dian Kobayashi ... Maid * Helaine Lembeck ... Nurse * Marcus K. Mukai ... Administrative Clerk * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * Christopher Cazenove (Ben), Terri Garber (Leslie) and Wayne Northrop (Michael) do not appear in this episode. Wayne Northrop actually shot two scenes but they were cut out (see production details). Production details * Deleted scenes: Dobson, the old man from the lake, sees Michael alone and tells him he is happy Michael reconciles with Amanda (Michael denies they quarrel); Steven calls Amanda at the cabin but Michael says she cannot, she is on the dock in the boat, waiting for him. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Henry Jaglom Estate (Los Angeles).